An image forming device such as a laser printer includes an elongated exposure unit such as an LED head for exposing a photosensitive body to light. According to one conventional image forming device, a pin protrudes from the frame in a direction of an optical path defined by the exposure unit, and the exposure unit is formed with a hole fittingly receiving the pin, thereby defining relative position between the exposure unit and the photosensitive body.